Can't say I'm glad to see ya
by Lum the Forever
Summary: What would you do to see Lain again? Would you go so far as to kill yourself. Please r/r ^.^ Love it-J


Can't say I'm glad to see ya I hate typing lalalalalalala. Oh where am I, what am I doing? oh yeAH!   
Disclaimer: Lain is not really my story......^.^   
Author's Note: o.K. LeT's Just pretend that ThaT guy from LaIn who was alwaYs at CyBeria and Asked Lain fOr a Date's Name is Hotaru cuz I looked forever online and I could never find out who he was >. anyway from what i could get out of the show it sounded like his name was Hotaru so just deal ok?   
Can't say I'm Glad To See Ya   
by Lum the Forever   
?/>';';'.'][=-`~'//.':>?":}{_+~,./'[]-=`//'']]==--[[;;..,,``~?">{:}_+!@#$%^&*()_+_+   
alt delete ctrl shift shift shift................   
'Where is she'   
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'Doesn't she know I am alone'eeeeeeeeeeeeee   
%%%***$$   
))'This place isn't right for me anymore'))   
Hotaru sat alone in an alley, above him, an unpainted wall revealed the shadow of a missing sign. A sign that once read cyberia. He felt it, the world around him wasn't where he belonged. He needed to be with her, the one he couldn't forget. The one he possibly even loved.   
He had been hearing the voices again telling him to 'come, come to the wired.' What did they mean? Was that were she was? How could he get there? Vaguely he remembered who she was and _what_ she was. Nothing seemed clear anymore, and he needed an answer, a way out.   
They say someone looking for something, someone who is lost is an easy target for seduction. Hotaru had become just that, and there is always someone in the wired who is looking to take control of something, most frequently the real world. But they needed someone, someone to host their "project". His name was the nothing. Ever since Lain had destroyed the Knights he had been on the loose. The nothing was a little project of the Knights that managed to escape after their destruction. Now Lain saw this as no problem considering it was only a project, it was no concern to her. Yet the nothing knew that with the right person, the right host, anything was possible.   
########'You want to see her again don't you?'#######   
^^^^^~~~'Who are you?'~~~~^^^^   
-----'I am no one'----'But I know how you can see her again'--------   
OoOoOoOoOoO'You can take me to the wired?'oOoOoOoOoOoOo   
['of course I can, as long as you do what I say']   
////////////````````''''''````````'I'll do anything'````````''''''`````````//////////////////   
'Of course you will'   
Where was this place? School? He seemed to be too old for school. Maybe college? No, everyone was wearing uniforms. What was he looking for? Oh yes the password to Lain's old navi.   
"Hello Alice," A young girls voice said.   
"Hello Navi," Alice replied, hypnotized and monotone.   
"Who am I?," The voice asked.   
"You are Lain," Alice replied looking in no particular direction.   
"And how do you enter me," The voice proceeded.   
"On a Yellow Dragon," Alice replied.   
"Thank you"   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@-----   
The house was in complete disarray, magazines, clothes and book bags lay all over the floors. Food, moldy and cringed, was scattered about on the tables and left a smell that no sane human being could handle. No matter, for Hotaru was no longer sane and maybe hardly even a human being. He found his way to the room filled with wires and began to construct what he could.   
"Hello Navi," Hotaru said.   
"Voice identification invalid please provide password," the computer replied.   
"I am Lain," Hotaru said.   
"How does Lain get here?," the computer asked.   
"On a Yellow Dragon"   
Suddenly an assortment of screens appeared before Hotaru. Her searched rapidly. He could surely find Lain here. Nothing seemed to click. Lain left no trace of herself here.   
xXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxx'No, you can't get there like that'XxxxxXXxxXx   
ssssssssss   
sssssssSSSSS-'Then how can I get there? I'll do anything.'sSsssSsSsSSSsssSSSSSSSSsss   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\////\\\///\\/\/\/\/\/\/\'You must abandon your body'/\/\/\/\/\\\\///\\\/\//\/\\\///\/\/\/\/\/   
)(((((((((()'How will that do anything?')((((((((((((((())   
0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.'You don't trust me?'.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.   
;.;.;.;.;.;.;'I'll see you in the wired';.;.;.;.;.;.;.   
vvvvvviiiivvvvv'Goodbye Hotaru'iivvvvviiiiiv   
The escape was easy, Hotaru had planned to do this anyway before he even had a destination. The drugs were completely painless and took affect quickly. Hotaru felt a tugging sensation at his heart after he died. everything around him was black and he saw no sign of life going on around here   
!!!!!!!!!!!!'They're holding her captive in that castle'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
A castle appeared before Hotaru and everything seemed to be in the form of a game, a very familiar game.   
*********.....'What can I do to save her?'......*********   
~~~~```~~~```~~'You must kill the one who has her hostage'~~~```~~~```~~~   
Hotaru headed toward the castle, immediately he noticed he was carrying a very large sword on his back. He drew the sword to have a closer look at it. It was as tall as him and it caused struggle simply to hold it there. He replaced the sword where it was before.   
Before him lay a tall cliff with some sort of large moving stair case before it. Hotaru timidly stepped onto the first step and suddenly felt himself slip away into another world and then back again. The device had automatically transported him to the top of the cliff in which a large lake lay before him there, or rather a mote.   
Hotaru wondered how he could ever possibly get across the river.   
=_= +__+ =_+ +==+ +--+'If you think it, you can do it'+--+ +==+ +_= +__+ =_=   
So Hotaru thought he could walk on water, and he could. After the lake the path was very easy to the main gate of the castle. Now that Hotaru knew he only had to think what he wanted to do it was quite simple.   
*.*.*.*.*'But the killing won't be that easy'*.*.*.*.*   
The trip to the castle was effortless. Hotaru headed to where he thought it might be easiest to find Lain. Yet it was all easy , maybe too easy. Did Lain plan this all along? Did she make up this path to test him, to test his friendship towards her? Of course.   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-='Yesssssssssss'=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
Yes! Lain was probably the one talking to him all along. 'Go on tell me where I can find you,' Hotaru thought. And then the voice gave him directions. Left, right, left, and then another left. Straight ahead --------------------------further------------------------further---   
"Stop," a voice called. Hotaru stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down in front of him and saw an endless drop. The black hole was only inches away from taking him to a certain death.   
"Who's there," Hotaru called.   
"Why would you take your body so for granted?," The girl yelled,"don't you understand what it is worth?"   
"I don't need my body," he cried out into nowhere,"look what I can do without it!"   
"You don't know anything do you?," she scram and suddenly a burst of a light surrounded Hotaru and before his very eyes he was confronted by Lain.   
"You?," Hotaru asked in disbelief,"but you are the one who asked me to come here in the first place."   
"Hotaru, you're life is far to important to me. I would never want you to kill yourself , even if I could never see you again," Lain explained rationally to him.   
"But I.......I came here to see you," he began," I can't live there anymore Lain, I don't belong there. I belong here with you," he was upset Lain could tell. She tried to make him understand that this place wasn't for him. It just wasn't for real people.   
"Hota....," but before she could speak his name a voice interrupted her.   
"Stop," the voice screamed. A light surrounded them and within seconds another Lain stood in their presence.   
"Don't listen to this girl," the Lain the yelled,"she isn't me she is only trying to fool you." Hotaru stood, dumb founded at what he was seeing. Which girl was the real Lain?   
"Who are you?," he asked the second Lain to appear.   
"I am Lain, I sent you here to be with me together forever," she said sweetly walking closer to him.   
"But don't you care that I died?," he questioned her.   
"No, Hotaru I don't care because you didn't belong there. You belong here with me. We can stay here forever," the second Lain said with intense passion.   
"Hotaru," the first Lain began to fight furiously,"can't you see through his disguise?! You can't let the nothing take control of you."   
"You couldn't know the first thing about me and Hotaru," the second Lain bellowed, "we have something you could never imagine. Don't try to get between us," fierce hatred sprang from the second Lain's eyes Suddenly she was acting malevolent, leaving no trace of the kind Lain Hotaru knew. Even without Lain using her massive power Hotaru began the process of breaking the nothing's spell.   
"Hotaru you're doing it," the first Lain shouted with excitement   
"No, Hotaru," the second Lain yelled, "I am the real Lain, I know how to get into Navi."   
"How?," Hotaru asked.   
"On a yellow dragon," she replied gleefully, and without hesitation Hotaru drew his sword and sliced the second Lain in two. The Lain that was left looked at the severed body and waved a hand over it gracefully. The body disappeared, and Lain turned to Hotaru with a smile.   
"How did you know it was me?," Lain inquired.   
"I knew that you would never make your navi so easily accessible, the whole password bit just seemed strange to me," he said, seemingly a little more natural and sanely.   
"You're right," Lain spoke softly to him, "are you ready to go back now?"   
"First can I ask you something," Hotaru questioned, and Lain nodded,"how come you didn't just destroy the nothing to begin with, you could have easily knocked him out?"   
"To be truthful I wanted to know if you really knew me, and I wanted to see you just one more time," Lain said.   
"I don't want to go Lain," Hotaru began to plead,"I want to stay here with you."   
"You still have your whole life ahead of you," Lain replied gently.   
"I don't care about my life," Hotaru argued, "what's the point of living if I have no one to live for?"   
"I promise you want be lonely," at this Lain held Hotaru's face gently and laid a smooth kiss on his lips. A light surrounded Hotaru and he began to fell himself slip away the way he had before.   
********........OOOOOOOOO'You won't be lonely-   
@@@@@@@@@@@_______________   
Hotaru sat on a rock bench alone under a large tree. The limbs and branches cast odd shadows on the ground and Hotaru began to daze off into another world staring at them. The heat was a little frustrating, but for some reason Hotaru didn't want to take off his jacket. A breeze smoothed his hair out and he started to doze off as if it were an autonomic function he could no resist.   
"Hotaru!," yelled a voice out of breathe,"thanks for waiting for me." The girl was hunched over, apparently she had been running for some time now.   
"Don't worry about it Chisa, let's just go," he said smiling, and stood offering his hand as an escort.   
"Thanks Hotaru, you know you're just too kind."   
"Yeah, I know." 

The End. 

Wow, did that suck or what? j/k .......... Anyway, I just really wanted to write a Lain fan fiction and I had a hard time thinking of one. This is kinda based off the Never Ending Story. Well thanks for reading it and please review. -J 


End file.
